The Night The World Fell Apart!
by Aces n Eights
Summary: What happens when Brooke has a dream that her twin sister Haley, their best friend Peyton and herself were in a car crash? When she wakes up nothing is the way it should be... it wasn't a dream and Brooke is thrown into a nightmare she can't wake up from.
1. Shattered Glass Like Silver Rain!

**The Night The World Fell Apart!**

_Summary: Brooke has a dream that her, her twin Haley and their best friend Peyton were in a car crash… what happens when she's told that wasn't a dream? _**WARNING: YOU MAY NEED TISSUES!**

**_Background:_** **Brooke and Haley are fraternal twins, Taylor is their sister and is 5 years older than them. She's been in New York working at her one-and-only-chance-in-a-lifetime-abso-frickin-lutley-amzing-one-time-offer-total-and-complete-dream-job, their parents are away all the time and Taylor practically raised them since they were 12. And before 'the era of Taylor' Karen looked after all three girls.**

**Nathan and Luke are still half brothers and have an older brother called Daniel, Luke has a younger sister called Megan (Nathan treats her like a younger sister too), Deb and Karen are best friends while Peyton is Luke's cousin.**

Chapter 1! Shattered Glass Like Silver Rain!

"_Let's go to that party at Tim's house." Brooke said eagerly to Peyton as she flopped onto the couch. The blonde starred at her._

"_You want to go to the party?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded her head enthusiastically._

"_Yep." Brooke said. A brunette walked into the room carrying a bowl of pop-corn._

"_Brooke wants to go to the party doesn't she?" she asked. Peyton nodded._

"_Yeah." She said nodding her head so her blonde curls moved with her. Brooke looked over to the second girl and battered her eyelids._

"_Come on Hales please? It'll be fun I promise." Brooke said._

"_What happened to staying and watching videos all night?" Haley asked._

"_Come on Hales you know you want to. Please, please, please?" Brooke begged batting her eyelids again and putting on her cute face. Haley didn't say anything._

"_Come on Hales, Luke's all the way in California with Megan coz of his Aunt. I need cheering up." Brooke said grinning._

"_Fine." Haley said smiling. She put the pop corn down onto the coffee table just as Brooke jumped up and hugged her, nearly knocking her down. Haley laughed._

"_Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Brooke exclaimed._

"_You're welcome Tigger." Haley said grinning._

"_You two are just so strange." Peyton said from the couch._

"_Oh really?" Brooke asked breaking out of her hug with Haley and turning to face Peyton._

"_Yes really." Peyton said smiling. Brooke and Haley exchanged a look before they both launched over to Peyton and started tickling her mercilessly._

"_Hey guys stop." Peyton laughed. "I take it back! I take it back!" the three girls lay side by side on the couch breathing heavily._

"_Let's get ready to go to the party." Brooke said jumping up smiling. Haley and Peyton shared a look before they all went to get dressed._

"_Hales baby you look hot! As in H-O-T-T!" Brooke said as she saw her twin wearing an aqua blue coloured top with blue denim jeans and trainers._

"_Thanks. So do you Tigger." Haley said. Brooke was wearing a short red dress that came to the middle of her thighs with red slip on shoes and a red jacket._

"_Thanks baby. Now then Peyton, are you going to come out yet?" Brooke asked turning to the bathroom door. Peyton emerged wearing a green t-shirt that had a logo of a band Brooke had never heard of before and that Haley didn't know either with black cargo pants._

"_You look great Peyton." Haley said truthfully._

"_Really?" Peyton asked._

"_For sure P. Sawyer." Brooke said._

_The girls then got into Brooke and Haley's car and drove to the party._

"_I'm going to go and look for Nathan." Haley said and left. Brooke and Haley went and got a drink each when Jake came over to them._

"_Hey Jake." Peyton said giving him a kiss._

"_Hi Brooke." Jake said smiling at Brooke. Brooke smiled back._

"_Hey Jake." She said. They were talking for a while when suddenly Haley came running past Brooke crying. Brooke dropped her drink and ran after her._

"_Hales!" Brooke yelled, Haley didn't stop running. Brooke ran faster which was hard to do in her shoes and reached her sister._

"_Hay what's wrong baby?" Brooke asked putting her hands on Haley's shoulders and turning her to face her._

"_I was looking for Nathan." Haley said crying._

"_Baby what happened?" Brooke asked._

"_I found him… he… he was… I found him having sex with Theresa!" Haley said launching into a fresh flood of tears._

"_He was cheating on you?!" Brooke asked. Haley nodded sadly._

"_Ohhhh! I'm going to kick his ass all the way back to last year!" Brooke said. She turned and started back to the house where the party was still going on. Haley followed._

"_Brooke don't! I want to go home." Haley said._

"_We're going home." Brooke said. Haley nodded._

"_After I kick his ass." Brooke added. Haley run to catch up._

"_Brookie come on." Haley said. "Please?"_

"_No… he hurt you and I'm going to make him pay." Brooke said. She continued to the house, ignoring Haley's pleas. _

_Peyton saw Brooke and Haley's procession up to the house and went over to them._

"_What's going on?" she asked, taking in Haley's tear stained face and Brooke's face that held a picture of fury._

"_Can you look after Haley for five minutes? I have to take care of Nathan and Theresa." Brooke said. Peyton was confused but by the look in Brooke's eye she knew not to ask her questions. She'd ask Haley when Brooke was taking care of Nathan and Theresa._

"_Sure Brooke." Peyton said. Brooke nodded and left. She went up the flight of stairs dodging the people who were passed out and the wasted couples making out. She barged into room after room until she found Nathan and Theresa._

"_Hey Super Star!" Brooke said. Nathan looked up from getting dressed._

"_Brooke I need to talk to Haley." Nathan said he came over to the door and attempted to get past her._

"_Well too bad she doesn't want to see you!" Brooke said._

"_Awww look Tutor Girl needs big bad Brooke to fight her battles!" Theresa mocked. Brooke glared at her._

"_You better shut up before I get even more pissed." Brooke warned Theresa._

"_Oh yeah Brooke, I'm shaking." Theresa laughed. Brooke looked Theresa in the eyes and Theresa stopped laughing and sallowed, she was scared now._

"_You're off the squad." Brooke said simply before turning back to Nathan._

"_You can't do that!" Theresa yelled._

"_Well look at that… as captain I can kick you off and that's what I just did." Brooke said._

"_You can't!" Theresa yelled again._

"_Shut up bitch." Brooke said. Theresa left glaring at Brooke._

"_Now you listen here and you listen good Nathan. You go near Haley again and I'll kill you. You've already hurt her enough." Brooke said._

"_Brooke this is between me and Haley… it's none of you're god damn business." Nathan said going to leave. Brooke put a hand on his chest stopping him._

"_That's where you're wrong. You see not only does it involve you and Haley but evidently Theresa as well and you know what? It sure as hell involves me seeing as Haley is my sister!" Brooke said. She then punched Nathan as hard as she could. Nathan grabbed his nose which was spurting out blood._

"_You hurt Haley again and I'll do more than break your nose." Brooke said leaving. She went downstairs, and found Peyton and Haley waiting for her._

"_Let's get out of here." She said. Peyton and Haley stood up and Brooke slung her arm around one side of Haley while Peyton did on the other side. They got in the car and started driving away._

"_What did you do Brooke?" Peyton asked._

"_I broke Nathan's nose and kicked Theresa off the squad." Brooke said smiling. "And P. Sawyer as my co-captain I expect you to help me enforce that." Peyton smiled._

"_Of course I will. I'm happy to see her nasty little ass off the squad." She said smiling._

"_You really broke Nathan's nose?" Haley asked._

"_Sure did babe." Brooke said smiling wider._

"_Thanks Brooke." Haley said as the turned a corner._

"_That's ok baby. I'm always here for you." Brooke said giving Haley a smile._

"_I love you Tigger." Haley said smiling._

"_I love you too Hales." Brooke said. Peyton smiled at the two of them. "Oh and I love you too P."_

"_Yeah… I love you to Pey." Haley said. Peyton grinned._

"_Awww… I love you guys too." She said._

"_How about some music ladies?" Brooke asked._

"_Yep." Peyton said._

"_Sounds good." Haley said. Brooke then pressed the 'play' button on the car's CD player._

"_What CD is in there?" Haley asked._

"_I have no idea. Listen and we'll see." Brooke replied smiling. The first few notes of The Weekenders song 'Victory' came through the speakers and flooded into the car._

"_Oh my god!" Haley exclaimed._

"_What is it?" Brooke asked._

"_I love this song." Haley exclaimed. Brooke titled her head to the side slightly listening as Peyton did the same._

"_I know. So do I." Brooke said._

"_Same here. Turn it up." Peyton said. Brooke obliged turning the volume dial up. All three girls started singing at the top of their voices, the singing mixed with their laughter flew out of the car and into the street outside. The light up ahead changed from red to green as Brooke and Haley's silver bug came driving along. They drove until the car coming from the left hand side of the intersection didn't stop._

"_BROOKE! Look out!" Peyton yelled. Brooke pressed her foot to the brake pedal as all three girls looked out the passenger's side window, wide eyed. The car swerved and hit the front of Brooke's car. She saw the glass smash and fly through the air like silver rain, she heard the screech of tires and the smell of burning ruber, she heard the screams of Peyton, Haley and herself, the brightness of the car's headlights blinded her as the song played on and on._


	2. The Shock Of A Lifetime!

**Chapter 2! The Shock Of A Lifetime!**

Brooke woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Oh God." She whispered. Looking around Brooke noticed she wasn't in her room or wearing her own clothes. She looked around the room realising she didn't know where she was. Her favourite photo, the one of Peyton, Taylor, Haley and herself was sitting on the table beside her, her mobile phone was lying in front of it/ Brooke grabbed it. The first number she found was Peyton's. She rang it quickly after a few rings Peyton answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Peyton?" Broke asked.

"Oh my God Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed.

"You wanna hear the weirdest thing?" Brooke asked. "I just had this dream where me, you and Haley were in a car crash after Tim's party and now I've woken up and I don't know where I am."

"Brookie that wasn't a dream. We were in a car crash 2 months ago… you've been in a coma since then." Peyton said truthfully.

"What? What happened to Haley?" Brooke asked.

"She should be in the same room as you. Pull open the curtain." Peyton suggested. Brooke got out of bed and did so, there was Haley lying motionless in the bed next top hers. Tears welled up in Brooke's eyes as she walked over.

"Oh Haley, I'm so sorry." Brooke said, brushing the stay hair away from her eyes and tucking it behind her ears.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked, still on the phone.

"P can you come down here?" Brooke asked.

"Sure I'm on my way." Peyton said. Brooke hanged up the phone, happy Peyton was coming.

"Brooke! Oh my God!" Peyton said as she came into the room Brooke stood up and both girls embraced each other in a warm hug.

"Why didn't you call Taylor Brookie?" Peyton asked.

"Taylor? Why would I call her? She's all the way in New York." Brooke said confused. Peyton shook her head.

"No she's not Brooke she came back as soon as she heard. I guess the only reason she's not here right now is because the nurses make her go home and sleep in her own bed at least once or twice a week."

"Taylor's home?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Peyton said. Brooke grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Taylor's mobile.

"Hello?" Taylor said sleepily.

"Tay-Tay?" Brooke said quietly.

"OH MY GOD! BROOKIE IT'S YOU!" Taylor practically screamed into the phone.

"Tay please come down here. I'm so scared. Peyton's here to but I need you." Brooke said.

"You know I'm already in the car still wearing my pyjamas don't you Brookie boo?" Taylor said. Brooke smiled and laughed slightly.

"Thanks Tay-tay." She said.

"Anytime baby girl." Taylor said. "I'll be there in five."

Taylor came running into the room wearing her tweety bird pyjamas. Brooke smiled when she saw her.

"You're wearing your pj's." Was all Brooke could say as she was enveloped into a hug from her older sister.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Brookie-boo." She said as they hugged.

"What about your one-and-only-chane-of-a-lifetime-ab-so-frickin-lutly-amazing-one-time-offer-total-and-complete-100-wonderful-the-only-job-for-you-drema-job?" Brooke asked.

"It wasn't as great as it was cracked up to be." Taylor said, she and Brooke laughed.

"Seriously but Brookie-boo. You and my little Haley-bub mean everything to me in this world and I would drop anything to come and be with you." Brooke nodded.

"Thanks Tay-Tay." She said. Peyton laughed from her position in the room. Both girls turned to her.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Brookie-Boo? Hayley-Bub? Tay-Tay?" she repeated grinning. Taylor smiled.

"I've called Hayles and Brookie that since they were 1 or something." She explained. "Isn't that right Brookie-Boo?" calling her the nickname again just for the sake of it.

"Yeah. And me and Hales had to get back at our Tay-Tay here." Brooke said.

"And yes before you say anything Tay-Tay was the best they could come up with." Taylor said. Brooke pretended to be offended and playfully punched Taylor in the arm.

"Look at her Taylor." Brooke said seriously.

"I know Brooke. It hurts me too." Taylor said.

"It's my fault!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What Brooke no!" Peyton said.

"Brooke it was an accident." Taylor told her. Brooke shook her head.

"No. I was driving, I shouldn't have let it happen." She said.

"Brooke the other guy was drunk." Peyton said. "He crashed right into you, he ran a red light, it's not your fault, it's his."

"But she just wanted to leave. She didn't want me to talk to Nathan or Theresa. She just wanted to go. If I'd just let it go, if we'd gone when she wanted she be with us. We'd be ok. If I'd done what she asked the accident never would have happened." Brooke cried.

"Nathan Scott?" Taylor asked. "Why did you go and talk to him?"

"Because Haley caught him in bed with Theresa so I went and broke his nose and kicked Theresa off the squad." Brooke explain.

"That little bastard!" Taylor said. "Ohhh I can not believe he lied to me!"

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"He comes here and visits Haley, he told me he was her boyfriend, he said they were happy. He never said he'd hurt my Haley." Taylor explained. There was silence for a second.

"You're telling me her hurt my Haley, cheated on her and LIED to me?" Taylor asked, her voice surprisingly even. Peyton nodded.

'Yep, that about sums it up." She said. Taylor shook her head.

"Ooohhh! I'm going to kick his ass the next time he comes here." She said.

"I'll do more than break his nose this time." Brooke said.

"Hey guys, as much as I'd love to have a Nathan bashing day, coz we all know it'd be fun. Do you really think it would be what Haley wants?" Peyton asked, being the voice of reason.

"You're right." Brooke nodded.

"I'm still kicking his ass." Taylor said.

"I think I'm just going to yell and scream at him." Brooke added nodding.

"Fine I'll glare and say something threatening." Peyton added smiling.

"That's my girl." Brooke said.

"Good girl Blondie." Taylor added.

"Blondie?" Peyton asked.

"It's only fair." Brooke said.

"It's my thing. You need a name too." Taylor pointed out.

"A thing that's been passed down to Brooke and Haley." Peyton said.

"Yeah well it's because they love me." Taylor joked.

"We do Taylor." Brooke said seriously Taylor smiled.

"I know." She said reaching out for Brooke. The sisters hugged.

"Hey guys I think I'll leave you guys alone." Peyton said yawning.

"No P. Sawyer you can't leave!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah Blondie I think we're going to need you." Taylor added.

"C'mere." Brooke said opening the hug to let Peyton inside.

They three girls held onto each other tightly as they thought of Haley, lying unconscious in the bed a few feet away from them.


	3. Playing We Remember!

**A/N: Here it is chapter number 3! Brooke and Taylor talk about Haley!**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3! Playing We Remember!**

The three girls stayed by Haley's side all night, as it was obvious Peyton was tired Taylor and Brooke let her sleep in Brooke's hospital bed. Taylor and Brooke sat side by side at Haley's bed. Both thinking about their little sister and why of all people she was the one lying in a hospital bed.

Not that Taylor wished it was either of Peyton or Brooke, she honestly didn't know who she wished it was… herself?

If it meant Haley was ok then she would gladly trade places.

But then who would look after Broke and Haley? Their parents? Taylor could have laughed out loud at that thought. Karen would of course but that wasn't fair. She had Lucas and Megan to look after.

So no even though she'd trade places in a minute she knew that her in Haley's place would just cause her sisters pain… and that was what she didn't want.

"She looks like she's sleeping." Brooke said, breaking the silence. Taylor nodded.

"She does. You did too." She said. Brooke thought for a moment. If it was this hard for her seeing Haley like this how the hell had Taylor coped with the two of them?

Brooke looked at her baby sister, even though they were twins Brooke always felt older. Instead of three minutes she felt as though it should be three years.

"Do you remember that one time when mum and dad brought back those fancy clothes for us to wear?" Brooke asked.

"Which time?" Taylor asked.

"That one time when they were all ruffley, even the underpants… and they were all pink." Brooke explained.

"O yeah… they kept making us wear them but they Haley cut hers up so she didn't have to wear it anymore." Taylor said smiling.

"She said a wild bear did it." Brooke smiled.

"How about the time when she was like 3 and she drew on the walls?" Taylor said.

"I don't remember that." Brooke said.

"Brookie Boo you were three as well." Taylor pointed out.

"Go on with the story." Brooke said.

"Well she drew all over the wall and mum and dad, well mainly mum, was convinced she was going to be an artist because they swore her scribbling on the wall was amazing." Taylor said. Brooke burst out laughing.

"I can imagine mum doing that." She said. Taylor grinned.

"Yeah." She said. "Anyway for a week any drawing Haley did they kept and thought one day it would be worth a lot. It was so funny."

"Oh my God!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What?" Taylor asked a bit panicked.

"Haley still has the scar along her hairline." Brooke exclaimed brushing back Haley's hair to show Taylor a thin white scar just along her hairline.

"What's that from?" Taylor asked.

"Do you remember when we were getting extensions and we always played in there?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"And there was that time when someone had broken a window so there was glass everywhere and for some reason Haley was climbing through the window and she stuck her head up and got cut on some glass still in the window frame." Brooke explained.

"Oh yeah." Taylor said remembering that day. "What about the time she went trick-or-treating as Glenda the Good Witch?"

"Yeah, I was Dorothy." Brooke smiled. "Do you remember when mum and dad let her take singing lessons?"

"Yeah." Taylor smiled. "She loved to sing, she'd sing any chance she could."

"No. She _loves_ to sing." Brooke said. "After all she's just sleeping." Taylor smiled and nodded.

"I remember when we went to the lake and Haley couldn't swim, neither could you but you weren't afraid. Dad taught you and you were splashing around happily but Haley was too scared to jump in. so I asked her did she trust me and she said yes, so I told her to jump in and she did." Taylor smiled sadly.

"Do you remember when you taught us the Thriller dance?" Brooke smiled.

"Do you remember the costume party you two had? You both dressed as mermaids." Taylor said.

"I remember when Haley first started school; she was scared everyone would be mean." Taylor said.

"I remember when Theresa picked on her one day; I kicked her in the shins and told her if she was going to be mean to Haley she wasn't going to be my friend." Brooke said.

"I remember Haley used to cry when mum and dad left us alone overnight." Brooke said.

"I remember when she broke her arm." Taylor said. "You had gone over to Peyton's to sleep, Haley was supposed to go to but she had the flu… you and Peyton wanted to stay with her but mum wouldn't let you. I was just starting to get it so I babysat. She wanted to play and was bouncing the basketball when suddenly the noise stopped and I went outside and she's fallen off the porch and broke her arm. She was so scared."

"I remember when the first guy she liked turned her down." Brooke said. "She was so, so, so hurt, shattered."

"I remember when I first saw you two lying here." Taylor said. "I was so scared."

"Taylor I'm so sorry." Brooke said.

"It's not your fault Brooke." Taylor said.

"Yeah it is Tay." Brooke said. "I was driving, I should've stopped, I shouldn't have talked to Theresa or Nathan. I shouldn't have been singing and laughing, I shouldn't have woken up!" Brooke cried.

"Hey, hey, hey Brookie-Boo." Taylor said getting up and coming around to Brook. She hugged her tightly.

"Brooke I don't ever want to here you say that again. Brooke you're awake and that's great." Taylor said.

"No it's not! Haley's still lying there! Why am I awake? Why am I the one who gets to wake up? Why can't she be the one awake?" Brooke cried.

"Because maybe I need you to help me through Haley being the one asleep." Taylor said.

"You know what the worst part is?" Brooke asked.

"What baby girl?" Taylor asked.

"We're sitting here playing 'I Remember' and I remember the crash." Brooke said. "That's what I remember."

**Review and make me happy!**

**hearts hugs kisses and love!**

**JESSA!**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
